scorose: forgotten love
by L Evers
Summary: A sweet scorose story. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley finally talk to each other again after years of not seeing each other. They notice they do feel something for each other. Rated M for language.
1. we meet again

_**a/n**_ **Rose and Scorpius are in their sixt year of Hogwarts. They've grown apart but they really miss each other.**

 **This is my first fanfic so I hope you'll like it. There will be far more chapters and I'll post as much as I can.**

 **btw, I saw this vid and I immediately had to think of this fanfic, please check it out: /lIXOSOlIuXc**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were friends since the first day of school when they met on the train. They've been very close until their third year, they both got more friends, different friends. Not quite weird since Rose was a Gryffindor and Scorpius a Slytherin. But they kinda... split apart. They never made homework together at the lake any more, or went to Hogsmade together. Rose missed the times she went hanging out with Scorpius. But she thought Scorpius had probably forgotten all of that already.

She was in their sixt year now.

Rose read her schedule "ah crap, we've potions class with the Slytherins the first period" said her best friend, Alice Longbottom. "We've got Slughorn on our side, he won't let anything happen to us" Rose giggled "o my god"

"What"

"Look who's our herbology teacher"

"O my god no!" Alice screamed

Their herbology teacher was professor Neville Longbottom, Alice's dad. "How can they do this to me, how can they hate me this much!" Alice said. Rose said:" they probably just overlooked it, I mean, they're not transferring an entire class because of one student." "They should be" "but of course hun" Rose sighted.

-first period-

after everyone was in class and grabbed their books and supplies, Slughorn started. "Today, boys and girls, we are gonna make the Draught of living death. But, because many of the old ones weren't safe to use anymore, we don't have enough chauldrons, but I have a few good ones left so you'll have to share" he picked two students who would be working together "you two, and the two of you can work together, O miss..." "weasley" she responded when slughorn pointed at Rose "miss Weasley, I'm afraid you'll have to work with one of the Slytherin students, you don't mind do you" he smiled "um, no sir no problem" she answered "good" Slughorn smiled. "You can work with this young man over here" he pointed at Scorpius. Scorpius gave Rose a small smile and moved his stuff over at her table. "Hey" he said "hey, long time no see" said Rose. "Yeah... sorry I..." but Slughorn started talking again "well, now everyone is paired up, we can begin, open your book at page ten and begin, good luck!" Rose looked up the right page and said nothing, Scorpius stared at her and opened his mouth to say something, but then he started with the posion too. They worked in silence for awhile but then Scorpius said: "hey I'm sorry okay, it just started to get weird and people started talking about us" "that's not a reason to stop talking to me for almost three fucking years Scorpius" "I'm sorry, I really am, but admit it, you started to get busy with other friends too, so don't go start playing the innocent girl here" Scorpius said a little upset. "Guess I owe you an apology" Rose said "but you literally ignored me for years, that hurts you know" "I already told you, I'm sorry, and I mean it!" "sorry I just had a bad morning" Rose said "that's okay, but I just... I missed you Rose, I miss hanging out with you" Rose stopped with what she was doing and turned to Scorpius "do you wanna start over?" She asked "I'd love to" Scorpius smiled "come on, back to work you two, time's almost up" Slughorn said to Scorpius and Rose. After class everyone walked outside, the Slytherins went upstairs while the Gryffindors went outside to the greenhouse for Herbology. Scorpius walked past Rose "bye Rose" "huh, o bye" she waved at him and turned a little red, "what are you smiling about" Alice suddenly said "jeez Al you scared me" Alice laughed "but anyway, we've got Herbology, please hurry so we can sit far away from my dad"

* * *

 ** _a/n_** **thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it. I'm not sure when I'm gonna post chapter two but I'll try to post as often as possible.**

 **What do you think of it so far? Please review!**


	2. the essay

It was only the second day of school and they had tons of homework already. "Thank god we've all these free hours" Rose said to Alice during breakfast "I really hope we can get most of the homework done by dinner, I really don't feel like staying up late just for homework" Alice said. They walked to their next class when they suddenly heard "Rose! Wait up!" Rose turned around and saw Scorpius running to them. "Hey Rose, wanna make that positions essay this afternoon in the library?" He said "um yea sure see you then" "okay cool bye" and he rushed off again. Rose watched him until Alice pulled her away. "Looks like someone has a date" Alice said "shut up, and it not a date" Rose said "it's not!" She repeated after she saw Alice looking.

After lunch they had a free hour and Rose went to the library for her potions essay with Scorpius. When she got there she saw that there were only a few fifth and sixt years learning or making homework but no Scorpius. Rose decided to start with the essay while waiting for Scorpius.

-10 minutes later-

Suddenly Rose felt two hands on her shoulders "sorry I'm a little late" Scorpius whispered in her ear "a little?!" Rose responded fake-angry "a little? 10 minutes late Scorpius Malfoy, that's not a little" "I'm sorry Rosie" Scorpius said. Rose rolled his eyes at him. "Don't call me that" "dont call you what" Scorpius said innocent "Rosie, no one calls me that anymore" "well that's too bad for no one" he smiled. "So, are we gonna start or what?" "Um, yeah right. I'm gonna look for another book about dark potions, can you look for a document about R. Swoopstikes?" Rose asked "who?" Scorpius said "Swoopstikes! The inventor of the Draught of the living dead, if you would have read the book instead of letting me do all the work, you would've known" "sorry babe" Rose turned to him with her eyes wide open, did he seriously just said... "sorry?" Rose said to Scorpius "what?" He grinned. Rose rolled her eyes and walked to the bookcase with a smile on her face and cheeks almost the same colour as her hair. She knew she liked Scorpius, she knew it for a while now. She could deny it but it wouldn't change anything about her feelings for him. She kept thinking while she was looking for the right book when suddenly Scorpius was behind her. "Damnit Scor, you scared the crap out of me!" "Rose" he said seriously "I have to know this... do you like me, and I mean more than as friends" he stared at her eyes, Rose just stood there, shocked, was this seriously happening? How... why... she thought. She looked at him and said "wha... what? I mean yes, but... why?" "Because I like you too" he leaned forward and kissed her. She was surprised and backed up out of an impuls. Scorpius looked at her with sadness on his face. Rose realised what she did, "why did I do that" she thought. Scorpius tried to walk away but Rose grabbed his tie and smashed her lips on his. His hands were on her waist. her hand was on his neck while the other was in his hair. It was the best kiss of her life. (Not that she had much to compare to.) It was passionate and it just felt so good, so right. They stood there for two minutes, it felt like hours for Rose. After they broke the kiss they looked at each other and smiled. "Essay" Scorpius reminded them "eh yea right, the essay." after they found the books they needed they went back to work

-one hour later-

"God finally we're done" Scorpius sighted. They packed their things and went outside. When they were at the spot where they both had to go the other direction, they stopped to snog some more. After a while Scorpius said: "Maybe we should keep this quiet for a while, it's not that I don't want to be seen with you or something, but it's just..." "yeah, no you're totally right, I mean I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin..." "yeah, exactly." "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Rose said "yeah see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams princess" Scorpius said "goodnight" Rose giggled.

After one good night kiss Rose walked up the stairs. She climbed trough the portrait hole and saw Alice sitting by the fire. "Hey Alice" "o hey Rose, so... how was your date?" it was not a date! Stop calling it that" "then why is your face turning red?" Alice smirked. "Shut up!" she hid her cheeks behind her hands. "O my god, something did happened! Tell. Me. Everything" "okay fine we kissed, but promise me you won't tell anyone." Rose said. "Yes! O my god I'm so happy for you and I swear I won't tell anyone but o my gosh I'm so happy for you!" Alice said. She talked so fast it was funny. "So..." Alice said "so what?" "So, how was it!" "It was good" Rose said "good? Really? That's all? Well that sucks" "okay, it was perfect, he was truly amazing" "thank god! Never scare me like that again Rose."


	3. the beginning of the struggle

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon. Rose and Alice were walking outside, enjoying the sun. "Do Scorpius's friends know about the two of you?"Alice asked while looking at Scorpius's friends. Scorpius himself wasn't there yet. "only Zabini for as far as I know" Rose answered "but I don't think he'll tell them, not yet" suddenly Nott, a friend of Scorpius, shouted at them: "hey piece of blood traitors! Go back to your muggleworld! You don't belong here" his friends laughed "childish assholes" Alice said, Rose opened her mouth to yell something back but Scorpius already walked in "come on guys, stop it" he said. "wow what's your problem dude, since when are you against this" "I… it's just… don't…" he stuttered "McGonagall is standing over there, we don't want to get in trouble right" Zabini said. Scorpius looked grateful at Zabini, he only nodded. "I'm sorry" Scorpius mouthed at Rose. Rose gave Scorpius a small smile. "come on, we gotta go" Alice interrupted Rose's and Scorpius's staring moment.

It was five pm. Scorpius and Rose were standing under the tree at the lake. Rose leaned against the tree with her arms folded over her chest. Scorpius was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry about earlier" he said "it's okay, I don't blame you it's just… they kinda ruined my day you know." "I know, and I'm really sorry but…" he stepped forward and put his hands on Rose's waist "you know I can't do much about their behavior, but I don't want you to feel this way okay. Please don't feel this way" he kissed her on the top of her head. Rose looked up at him "okay" she said. She kissed him on the lips. His hand slid down to her bum. Suddenly they heard someone scream. Scorpius backed up and they both looked at the source of the scream. It was Vanessa Parkinson. The "accident" of Pansy Parkinson. It seemed that miss Parkinson never had a husband or steady relationship. So Vanessa was raised only by her mother, and that's why Vanessa was just as arrogant and proud of her pure blood as her mother. "Scorpius! What the hell is this! That is a Weasley for Merlin's sake!" Vanessa shouted at the two of them. "So what Vanessa!" Scorpius said angrily "So what? SO WHAT? Are you out of your mind! She isn't even pureblood with that filthy muggle of a mother of hers!""shut up Vanessa" Scorpius said threatening. But Vanessa kept going "And her dad is just as bad with his friendship with those stupid muggles and shi…" but before Vanessa could finish her sentence, Scorpius was standing in front of her with his wand at her face. "one more word and blow your fucking face off" Vanessa looked scared but recovered soon and with a arrogant smirk she said: "trust me, I'm gonna make sure the entire school knows about this before you wake up tomorrow." She ran off to the castle. Scorpius turned around to see Rose standing with tears in her eyes. He walked to her and gave her a hug. Rose buried her face in his chest while Scorpius hushed her and caressed her "I'm so sorry" he said." "I'm so fucking sorry."


	4. the lake

The next morning Rose sat in the great hall for breakfast. "there are some Slytherins over there who are continually looking this way" she said to Alice. "do you think it's because of... you know, yesterday?" Alice said. Rose has told everything to Alice this morning. "I sure not hope so" Rose said.

after breakfast Rose walked down the corridor to her next class. (potions) "it looks like everyone around us is looking at me" she said. "calm down, it's all gonna be okay, don't stress over it, alright? let those fuckers be jealous at the two of you" said Alice to make Rose feel better. it was sweet, but it didn't help a lot.

they arrived at the dungeons the same time as Scorpius. he and Rose glanced at each other for just a second when they heard:" well, well, look who's there, our young lovers" Vanessa said. "Scor, can we talk, like, right now" Nott said with noticeable anger in his voice. Scorpius and Nott walked away.

when they returned Scorpius and Nott both looked angry. Nott looked at Rose, he opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by Slughorn who opened the door and send everyone in. after everyone sat in their earlier assigned seats, (which means that Scorpius and Rose sat next to each other) Slughorn started talking. "you okay?" Scorpius whispered to Rose "despite the fact that I barely slept last night because Vanessa kept her promise and now everyone stares at me like I'm a Flobberworm and talks about me behind my back? fine." she said sarcastically. "I'm sorry" Scorpius said. "Stop saying sorry, this isn't your fault!" "Ms. Weasley! You can talk after class, not now" Slughorn interrupted them. "I'm sorry sir" Slughorn continued his talk. "but how are _you_ " Rose sighted, "I'm fine, but Theo's obviously not" Scorpius said while looking at the back where Nott was staring at him furiously. "Mister Malfoy!" Slughorn said irritated, "can you repeat what I just said?" "no sir" "and why not?" "because I wasn't paying attention sir" "well then start paying attention from now on, and if I hear you, again, you can copy the entire chapter. and that counts for the both of you" Slughorn said when he looked at Scorpius and Rose. when Slughorn went back to his story Scorpius slid a piece of paper to Rose. The note said:

 _"The lake, lunchtime. need to talk to you"_

 **lunchtime**

When Rose got at the lake she saw Scorpius kicking stones in the water. she grabbed his hand, he gave a light squeeze in it as he turned around "hey" she said "hey" "come on, I want to show you something."

He took her to the other side of the ground, still holding her hand. "Scorpius!" Rose giggled "what?" "everyone can see us!" "so?" Scorpius grinned.

They arrived at the edge of the forbidden forest. "I'm not going in there" Rose stiffed.

Scorpius put his hands on her shoulders "come on, nothing's gonna happen to you, not as long as I am with you"

"you promise?"

 _"I promise"_

after five minutes walking Rose asked:" where are you taking me?"

"Just wait and see princess"

they walked a view minutes longer until they arrived at a big lake. it was surrounded by beautiful oak trees and so much nature. In the middle of the lake there was a circle of long, beautiful trees. and if you looked sharp, you could see a big rock right in the middle of the circle. Rose gasped "It's beautiful"

"wanna see it up close?" Scorpius asked. Rose nodded.

He took her hand and guided her to a small dock. there was a small boat, just big enough for two people.

Scorpius climbed into the boat and reached his hand to Rose to get in. He spelled the oars so that they would row by themselves.

when the boat was magically moving to the circle of trees, Rose climbed to the front of the boat to look at the view. After sitting there for a while, she noticed that Scorpius was staring at her. She turned around. Scorpius was leaning back on his hands and smiled "What are you doing?" Rose smiled "the same as you, just enjoying the view" he grinned. Rose laughed, she bent over to Scorpius and kissed him "you're amazing you know that?" She said. "I know" he joked. He took her head in his hands and kissed her back. Rose sat on his lap without breaking the kiss. Scorpius slid his hand down to her bum and moved his lips to her neck. Rose gasped which made Scorpius smile against her skin. "let's do this somewhere… steadier" Scorpius said. They climbed on the rock. Scorpius sat down and stuck out his hand to Rose. "come on" he said with a smile. "you do know we have class in a view minutes right? Rose said. "yes, and I also know that there are over a thousand of students at Hogwarts so we've got nothing to worry about" he calmly said. Rose sat next to him with her legs over his lap "you mean like, skip class?" "I like to call it a moment to escape reality" "just don't make me regret this" Rose said before she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "trust me, I won't" he said before going back to kissing her neck.

 **That evening**

Rose and Scorpius had been at the rock until late in the evening. Rose climbed through the window of the Gryffindor tower when suddenly she heard a strict voice: "Where the bloody hell have you been" Rose almost jumped out of the window.

"fuck Alice! I almost fell out of the window!"

"how did you even get up here?"

"I borrowed one of the school broomsticks"

"the reason you've been gone all day better be worth it because McGonnagall knows you and Scorpius were gone all day"

"shit, for real?"

"tomorrow we've got Transfiguration _with the Slyterins._ You are in big trouble."

"fuck. But anyway, sorry I ditched you today" Rose apologized

"it's fine, but next time let me know when you're going away okay"

"okay, but I'm exhausted as hell so I'm going to bed"

"yeah me too, but tomorrow you will tell me everything." Alice said.

* * *

 ** _a/n_** **wow this one turned out to be pretty long. well, hope it made up the last chapter. I've realized I'm in love with writing fanfiction. And I will post much more often as long as I'm not busy with school.**

 **love you all!**

 _ **please**_ _**review!**_


	5. detention

the next morning Rose was sitting at breakfast. she glanced at Scorpius from the other side of the room and smiled, he smiled back. Suddenly their moment got interrupted by an small owl, it was Pigwidgeon, the family owl of the Weasleys. It was holding a red letter.  
"shit" Rose said  
"what" Alice said without looking up from her breakfast  
"It's a howler" Alice looked up "better be getting out of here before the entire school will hear it.  
"Rose looked up at Scorpius who was staring at her. She ran away from the Great hall as far as she could get before the Howler burned down. Scorpius ran to her and the Howler started yelling:  
"ROSE WEASLEY!" her dad's voice shouted out of the letter. "OUT OF ALL THE BOYS AT HOGWARTS YOU HAD TO PICK A MALFOY?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! I WILL HAVE YOU HOME THIS HOLIDAYS EVEN IF I HAVE TO GET YOU HOME MYSELF! I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU" and with a final explosion the letter burned down in flames.

"looks like your dad isn't very happy about me" Scorpius said quietly. Rose had, without realizing, crawled against Scorpius, he held her tight and caressed her. "hey, it's going to be okay, I know your dad doesn't like me and my family and I understand that there's not much to do about it, but we'll figure it out." "Do you think he hates me?" Rose said with a small voice "of course he doesn't hate you, don't say things like that" "okay" Rose said, but she still felt miserable. The bell rang and people started walking out of the Great hall "see you later Rosie" Scorpius said before gave her one last kiss and he walked to his fellow classmates. Alice walked up to Rose with Rose's bag "hey you left your books so I took them with me, here" she said, she gave the bag to Rose. "You okay Rose?" she asked "I'm fine enough" "okay" Alice understood she shouldn't ask further.

 **two hours later**

Rose felt a little less terrible now she had some distraction with her classes and friends. But she soon got remembered of the letter because of her next class: transfiguration... From professor McGonagall... With the Slytherins...  
As the hour passed Rose thought (and hoped) that McGonagall had forgotten about her and Scorpius skipping class, but the class wasn't over yet. "you can pack your books and leave for lunch; O but can miss Weasley and mister Malfoy get over here first" McGonagall said at the end of the class. Rose looked at Scorpius, he just stared back. They knew this would happen, but it still sucked to hear it. after everyone left, McGonagall started talking:  
"I've noticed that the both of you were gone yesterday, I've heard, and I assume, that you two were together. Can one of you tell me where the two of you have been?"  
Scorpius started stalking: "I'm very sorry professor, it was my fault, I dragged Rose with me she didn't do anything..." "but I assume miss Weasley had the choice to come with you, or you would've kidnapped her, that would change the story a bit." McGonagall interrupted him. "professor" Rose said "I've gone with Scorpius out of free will, that's true, but, I had a... really crappy morning and he was just trying to cheer me up. Really!"  
McGonagall looked at the two of them. "listen, I believe you. And I know about... your situation. But I can't let this go unpunished. I do have to write your parents, yes mister Malfoy, yours too" she said when she saw Scorpius looking shocked. "and the both of you will have two hours detention this afternoon in my classroom. I can't let other students think it's okay to skip an entire day. You may now leave." McGonagall said.  
Rose and Scorpius walked out of the classroom. The moment the door closed shut Scorpius started grumbling: "FUCK!" he yelled "thanks for trying to keep me out of trouble" Rose said "yeah and it almost worked if you didn't say it was your fault too" "O come on, it was a sweet story you told but she would never fall for it. but I really appreciate it" she said while she swung her arms around his neck "yeah sure" Scorpius smiled. He put his hands on her hips and kissed her.

 **that evening**

Rose walked down the stairs to McGonagall's classroom. when she got there, Scorpius was already there. He knocked on the door and held it open for Rose. She giggled. "sit down" McGonagall said. "I have a view documents which need to be sorted in alphabetical order. good luck." she put a two 3 feet piles of files on the table. McGonagall sat down. Rose looked at the pile of files, she made a face and looked at Scorpius who was just as surprised as her. "We have to order the entire pile alphabetically?" He said. "yes" McGonagall said like it was the most natural thing in the world "and I should better get started if I were you." and with a final sight they started sorting the files.

after 40 minutes someone knocked at the door. "come in" McGonagall said. It was Professor Slughorn "Minerva, can you help me, it will only take 10 minutes or so" "I will give you ten minutes, not a second later." McGonagall walked out of the room, leaving Rose and Scorpius alone.  
"god finally" Scorpius said "ugh, I cant look at all those words anymore" Rose said.  
"hey Rose"  
"what"  
"McGonagall isn't going to be back for ten minutes..."  
"and what are you trying to say with that?" she smiled  
He stood up, Rose grabbed his hand and pulled herself on her feet too. Scorpius kissed her, he lifted her up and placed her on the table without breaking the kiss. A few files felt on the floor. His hand slid under her skirt to her tight as he sucked on the sweet spot on her neck. Rose gasped. Suddenly they heard McGonagall talking behind the door. They quickly went back to their work and cleaned up all the files that were spread on the floor. McGonagall walked in just when they both sat down. "the two of you better not had done 'stuff' while I was gone" she said while she walked to her desk. "what? how could you ever think that of us?" Scorpius said sarcastically.

* * *

 **thanks for reading!**

 **please review!**


	6. Hogwarts express fight club

It was the last night before Christmas break. Rose and Scorpius were standing on the astronomy tower. Everyone felt relieved the stress was almost over, except for Rose. She couldn't feel more terrible about going home. She was going to the Burrow and celebrate Christmas with the entire family (which was pretty big) and by the time, her dad probably has told everyone about the scandal his daughter is dating.

"the worst thing is, I'm not even scared of what they will say anymore, I'm scared they won't let me love you" Rose said while walking to the edge of the tower where Scorpius was leaning against the barrier.  
"wait what" Scorpius turned around. Rose froze.  
"o my god, did I say that out loud"  
Scorpius nodded. Rose turned to Scorpius, her face had turned red, she tried to say something, but there was nothing coming out of her mouth.  
"I love you too Rose."  
Rose took his face in her hands and kissed him. "I'm gonna miss you this next two weeks." "I'm gonna miss you too, but I'm not gonna have a fun time either, my grandfather is coming to our home this Christmas. If he hears about us he's gonna be pissed at me." "and your father?" Rose asked concerned. "I don't know actually, he acted very... odd when I told him." "odd?" "yeah, like he knew what I meant." "strange, but anyway, promise me you'll write" Rose said while swinging her arms around his neck. "of course I'll write" Scorpius said. He took her in for a long kiss.

 **the next afternoon  
** Rose was sitting in a compartment with Alice, they were talking about quidditch when suddenly Vanessa showed up at the open door". "Going to daddy, Weasley?" she said "last time after I wrote him he didn't seemed to be very happy" "wait, you were the one who told my father about me and Scorpius?" "of course I was, you didn't really think I would leave it rest after only one move do you?" Vanessa said, and with a final smirk and a flip of her hair, she walked away. Rose stood up, she has never been so mad at anyone. "No Rose don't!" Alice said warning. Rose had always succeed to calm herself, mostly because she knew what she was capable of. She had her dad's temper and her mother's brains after all. "No, not this time. That bitch has gone to far" she walked up to Vanessa. "I am so fucking tired of your childish and jealous behavior. I've ignored everything from you, but now you've crossed the line" Rose said breathing heavily. Vanessa turned around "excuse me? Jealous? Of you? You wish you filthy little blood traitor!" They both drew their wands. Everyone stared at them and came out of their compartments. Rose was the first one to cast a spell _"FURNUNCULUS"_ Rose yelled, Vanessa casted a failed protego charm which caused her hand getting hit by Rose's spell. There already started growing boils on the back of Vanessa's hand. Vanessa casted her next spell, she was very quick: " _SERPENSORTIA"_ a snake conjured out of her wand, she pointed at the snake " _ENGORGIO"_ the snake grew twice as big. It looked terrifying. Vanessa started to cast her next spell, but Rose was faster. _"OPPUGNO" "IMPEDIMENTA"_ Both the spells hit the snake at the same time which caused it to explode. Rose's and Vanessa's wands were blown away. after they recovered from the explosion, they started fighting with their fist, too angry to look for their wands. Vanessa sat on top of Rose. She punched Rose in the face which caused her nose to bleed. Rose punched Vanessa in her stomach. Vanessa rolled off of her. Suddenly a strict voice yelled: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE" it was Molly Weasley, her cousin from her uncle Percy. She was a prefect and just as strict in her task as her father. "Who started this!?" before Rose could open her mouth, Vanessa already spoke: "She just attacked me out of nowhere! I didn't do anything!" "you fucking liar!" but this time it was Alice who yelled at Vanessa. "you don't actually believe her do you?" Alice said to Molly. "I.. I... just clean up this mess and if I ever get to know you're fighting again, there are gonna be strict measures!" She said. She turned to Rose "and I will talk to you later." "I'm not done with you yet" Vanessa said to Rose before she picked up her wand and left. She opened the door and stood face to face with Scorpius. "tell your girlfriend she and her bloody family can eat my shit." she said before walking away.  
"Rose!" Scorpius ran to Rose after he saw her sitting on the floor with Alice trying to stop the blood running out of her nose with her sleeve. "DOES SOMEONE HAS A TISSUE OR SOMETHING" He yelled to the crowd who was staring at Rose. A girl from Hufflepuff quickly got a few tissues out of her backpack. Scorpius grabbed it out of her hand and quickly ran back to Rose. "here, hold this" he pressed it against her nose. He turned around: "Okay party is over now everyone, please go away! Now!" he yelled, he was furious. Everyone hurried back in their compartments. "you okay? he asked while he kneeled in front Rose. "I'm fine" she said. He took over the tissue from her. "come on, let's get you back to your compartment." He said before pulling her up. He supported her to her compartment because she felt a little dizzy from the explosion. Once she was back in their compartment Alice handed Rose her wand "I thought maybe I should bring this." "thanks"

A few minutes later the train arrived at platform 9 3/4. Rose had recovered from the shock and could walk normally again. Her nose has stopped bleeding too.  
Rose, Alice and Scorpius stepped out of the train, Rose saw her parents, she waved at them, her mother waved back, but her father just stared at Scorpius. Alice hugged Rose before she went to her parents. After Alice was gone, Rose grabbed Scorpius's hand and kissed him "your dad is watching us" he said "I know" Rose smiled, Scorpius smiled too. He kissed her and pulled her against him. Suddenly they got interrupted by her dad "Rose Hugo is here, we gotta go" Rose and Scorpius broke away from each other. "O hey dad, this is Scorpius, Scorpius this is my dad" "hello mister Weasley, pleased to meet you" Scorpius said. He stuck out his hand to Rose's dad which seemed to surprise him. He shook Scorpius's hand "Ronald Weasley. Come on Rose, let's go home." "'Okay, bye Scor!" she said. She walked away with her dad, she turned around while walking "I love you" she mouthed at him "I love you too" he mouthed back.

* * *

 _ **a/n**_ **hey guys, so I was wondering if I should post a chapter seen out of Scorpius's life. yes or no?**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **please review!**


	7. Malfoy mansion

**_a/n_** **okay, so this one is gonna be slightly different. I'm gonna make this chapter from Scorpius's perspective. I don't know if it's gonna turn out to be good, but we'll see.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpius sat in the car with his father on their way home from the station. "You grandfather is home" "fuck" "he's not happy you know" "I'm sorry"

after that, there was a long silence. It gave Scorpius time to think, what could he possibly do to change his grandfather's mind? Why does this man cares so much about blood while his father doesn't care at all?

"father" "yes, Scorpius?" "how come that you are so okay with me dating a half-blood Weasley, while your dad could kill me right now" His dad swallowed "that is ... a long story and none of your business." "o come on dad, don't be such a wimp." "excuse me?" his father said "I'm sorry dad" Scorpius sighted.

a few minutes later, Scorpius's dad started talking: "when I was at school, there was this girl, same age as me but she was a Gryffindor, and a mud... muggleborn. Anyway, I despised her for years because of her blood-status."Scorpius looked at him angry. "I'm not done yet" his father said when he saw the look on Scorpius's face. "As I was saying, for years I gave her names and made fun of her. until our sixth year, I noticed I called her out because otherwise... I would show my feelings for her." Scorpius was shocked, he didn't know what to expect, but it was certainly not this. "So what happened next? Did you tell her?" "I never had the chance, when the year was over, I was a death eater, and she was of fighting for the greater good with that filthy potterboy and her boyfriend Weasley" His dad looked shocked, he didn't mean to tell that last thing. "wait what?!" Did his dad seriously had a crush on Hermione Granger? The mother of his girlfriend? "shit, don't... I swear if you tell anyone I will disown you immediately" Scorpius just sat there, speechless. "you promise?" his father said with more fierce in is voice. "okay, fine, i promise"

 **half an hour later**

Scorpius and his father arrived at the Malfoy Mansion after half an hour of awkward silence. "no word against your mother about this okay" "yeah fine"

after Scorpius hugged his mother, they heard Lucius Malfoy: "Scorpius, I need to speak with you" Scorpius followed his grandfather to the kitchen. He wasn't the great powerful man he used to be. All those years in Azkaban changed him, he was weak, he had lost his job and power at the ministry. Now Lucius Malfoy was nothing more than an old man who was at the end of his days. "Listen boy, I'll get straight to the point. The Malfoy family has been respected for a long time. This is because we keep our bloodline pure and marry to decent families. Don't spoil it by messing around with a Weasley." "I'm sorry what" Scorpius said upset "our family got respected for far the wrong reasons and we lost that 'respect' a long time ago when you decided to be too scared to fight and joined lord Voldemort with his crazy ideas about a pureblood world, and I don't give a shit about the fact that you could have been dead if you wouldn't have joined him. I am ashamed to be the grandson of such coward! You. Are. Nothing." "How dare you to talk to me like that!" Lucius drew his wand when suddenly the door flew open and Scorpius's dad ran in and blew his grandfather away with his wand.  
"Hands off of my son"  
"You think you can tell me what to do? ME?!" Lucius swiped his wand in the air which caused a big cut across Draco's face, he flinched and held his hand against his cheek, there was already blood coming out of his wound.  
"Go to your room Scorpius." He said  
"but dad I..."  
"To your room, now!"  
Scorpius ran upstairs to his room, as soon as he closed the door, he kicked against his closet and sat on his bed. He leaned with his head in his hands. He knew he screwed up with his grandfather, but he was just so angry. All the talking about his blood status drove him crazy. Suddenly he heard someone knocking on his door. "Scorpius, can I come in?" It was his dad. "Come in" Scorpius mumbled. His father walked in the room and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about earlier." Scorpius looked up at him, The wound on his face had turned into a tin white line, probably his mother's work. "Did he do that before?" Scorpius pointed at the scar on his father's face. "When I was a kid he sometimes got angry with me or when he had a rough day and I said something wrong he could lose his temper." "I'm sorry about what I said back there" "I'm not saying that you were wrong, but I have to admit that you went a little too far." they both got quiet for a while. "I'm so proud of you, you are much braver than me and your grandfather have ever been."Scorpius smiled at him.

* * *

 _ **a/n**_ **this one turned out to be pretty short (I'm sorry) but I can't think of anything else to happen in his scenario.**

 **Please review!**

 **o btw, if there's anything you want to happen or something like that, feel free to share your thoughts, I'm open for request!**


	8. in the Burrow

_**a/n**_ **hey guys, I'm sorry this chapter came so late. I've got my exams this week so I am very much offline these days.**

 **but anyways, in this chapter we're going back to the Weasley's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose was sitting in the car with her parents and her little brother Hugo. "So, how was your year for now?" Her mother said to break the awkward silence between Rose and her dad. Hugo looked at Rose who was staring out of the window, he sighted "great mum, when I was at Hogsmeade with Albus, we went to Zonko's and we bought two dozen of Dungbombs and when we got outside, Al accidentally bumped in on Molly, they stank the entire weekend to dog poo" he laughed. Rose's dad laughed "Ronald!" her mother said to her dad. "O, uhm, that is not something you should laugh about Hugo, that is very wrong of you" he said strict before he winked to Hugo trough the rearview mirror.

when they arrived at the Burrow where they would stay during the holidays, Rose's grandmother Molly immediately ran to them to give them a hug. "Finally you guys are here! come here!" She said while pulling Rose in for a hug. "Come in so we can catch up" The cheery woman said. Rose's dad laid his hand on Rose's shoulder "I need to talk to you" Rose turned to her dad "fine" she sighted. Everyone walked to the house while Rose and her dad stood at the car. Her mother looked over her shoulder and looked stern at her father. "so, what is the deal between you and that Malfoy boy" "what do you mean?" "What I mean is... is this serious or are you just trying to annoy the bloody crap out of me because if that was your intension than you've succeeded, trust me" Her dad said angrily. "excuse me?!" Rose was shocked "Do you seriously think this was all set up? Are you out of your bloody mind! Scorpius Malfoy is my boyfriend and I don't care if you and his dad used to be fighting about some childish disagreement or what his family used to do!" Rose walked towards the Burrow. She turned around one more time "I love him dad, and he loves me and there's nothing you can do about it."

that evening at dinner there was a tense atmosphere between Rose and her dad. All the 25 Weasley's ( _a/n: yes, 25. I tracked it_ ) had arrived at the Burrow so it was very stuffed. They were sitting in the Burrow eating dinner. Everyone was having fun except for Rose, She just wanted to get away from here as quickly as possible. When her grandmother stood up to clean off the table, her aunt Ginny took over from her "I'll help! Rose said immediately, as long as she could get away from all this people, everything was fine. Once in the kitchen Rose's aunt placed everything on the top shelves with her wand while Rose did everything she could reach. "So, I've heard that you are dating Scorpius Malfoy" Rose sighted "yes, so?"  
"I'm not gonna tell you how terrible the Malfoys are and how terrible it is that you're dating one, I think you've heard that enough already."  
"yes, dad told me all about it"  
"ugh he can be such an ass sometimes. but... just so you know, he really means it well, he just doesn't want you to get hurt. Don't feel down, he'll get over it. And he's always been overprotective, with me too, and I'm not even his daughter" Rose smiled. "Thank you aunt Ginny" "no problem sweetheart"

 **that evening**

Rose went upstairs to her room. She grabbed a quill and some parchment and started writing a letter to Scorpius.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _The first day here was a living hell. Apparently, my entire family_ _knows about us so there are questions and staring  
faces everywhere.  
I really miss you and I hope you're doing okay. How did your parents (and grandfather) deal with it? I hope theydidn't get too mad at you._

 _love you!  
kisses Rose_

She wrote _I wish you were here_ on the back of the envelope before she bound the letter to the owl's leg. She watched how the owl flew away before she lay down on her bed.

 **the next morning**  
Lily, who slept in the same room as Rose, woke her up. "Rose, wake up, there's a letter for you, this owl was picking on the window for fifteen minutes" as soon as Rose heard the word 'letter' She jumped of her bed. she grabbed the letter and ripped it open while she went sitting on her bed. The letter said:

 _Hey Rosie,_

 _too bad to hear your family doesn't take it so well, over here the situation is very strange and complicated.  
My dad seems to be totally fine with it but my grandfather freaked out. There's been a lot of fighting between my dad  
and my grandfather and it's only the first day, I don't know if I can make it through in here for two weeks Rosie,it's killing me. After the fight between me and him my grandfather hadn't spoken a word to me. He's probablygonna disown me, but I don't care, I've never cared about such things.  
I miss you so much, I don't know when I'll see you again but I can't wait fot that moment to arrive.  
I love you too Rosie._

 _love,  
Scorpius_

Rose smiled, she never knew a letter could cheer her up so much, just hearing something from him, knowing he didn't wait for the next morning to write back, it felt so amazing. She sighted deeply. Then she thought of what he wrote " _My dad seems to be totally fine with it but my grandfather freaked out. There's been a lot of fighting between my dad and my grandfather"_ How come that his dad is so relaxed about it while her dad is freaking out. It was all very strange.

* * *

 ** _a/n_** **yay, chapter finished. It's not very long (again, I'm sorry) but I really need to study now.  
I Think the enxt chapter is going to be after this Monday because of my exams.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	9. the egg-cident

**_a/n_** **omg I'm almost two weeks late with this chapter. I am so sorry. I've had some personal issues lately and I was lifeless as hell. But anyway, here is chapter 9, I'm gonna make this chapter from Rose's and Scorpius's perspective. It's probably gonna be shit but you'll never know if you never try right? (we start in the Burrow with Rose.)**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

A whole week had passed and Rose and Scorpius have been writing day by day about their days. It was the day before Christmas and the Burrow was stuffed with people and decorations. Grandma Weasley was busy making sure that everyone was helping decorate the house while her cousins Fred and Albus were busy with some firework out of her uncle George's shop.

Around nine after dinner when everyone was relaxing from a busy day, Rose sneaked upstairs to her room to write Scorpius, in her room she found Lily packing her stuff.

"Lily? What are you doing?" Rose asked while she was standing in the doorway  
"Rose!" Lily looked up "I didn't hear you coming up, why... what are you doing here?" She stammered.  
"This is my room too Lily, Why are you packing your stuff" Rose said slightly irritated.  
Lily sat down on the bed "Come in and close the door please" She sighted.

After Rose closed the door behind her, Lily started talking: "There is this Christmas festival in Europe but it's eighteen plus so my parents won't let me go, but all of my friends are going and Victoire wants to take me with her. So tonight we're going with a couple of her friends to Europe."  
"Lily, Victoire and her friends are eight years older than you!"  
"Don't you think I know that! But, please, don't tell anyone! My parents would kill me if they found out." Lily begged Rose.  
"Don't you think your parents will notice if you're gone for the rest of the week?"  
"That's why we won't come back until the day before we go back to Hogwarts"

Rose sighted "Well, it's your own responsibility if you get in trouble"  
"So you won't tell my parents?" Lily asked in a small voice.  
"No I won't tell them, but please be careful okay?"  
"Okay, thank you so much" Lily hugged Rose.  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door "Lils? You ready? We have to go now" It was Victoire.  
"Be right there!" Lily answered. She took her bag and left after she waved to Rose.

Rose was all alone now. She thought of what she was doing here again. O right, writing Scorpius. She sat at her desk and started writing

 _dear Scorpius_

 _Today was one big mess, everyone was busy for Christmas preparations and Albus accidentally set the henhouse on fire with his fireworks._

 _Apparently, Lily, who was my roommate this past week, is going to a festival in Europe for a whole week.  
So she left me alone a minute ago. I'm kinda worried about her. Anything could happen when she's there and I have no one who understands me who I can talk to.  
except for you of course. I miss you. _

_Love, Rose_

Rose watched the owl fly away. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking of Scorpius. Thinking of his smile, his grey eyes which always seem to sparkle when he looks at her. His muscular body he got from Quidditch practice. His messy white hair, the way he talks, the way he always knows how to cheer her up when she's having a bad day-  
Her thoughts got interrupted by her mother knocking on the door. "Rose, sweetheart, are you okay?" She said through the door. "Uhm, yeah fine mom, just a bit tired, that's all."  
"Okay, do you want some tea or something?"  
"Yeah sure" Rose said while she turned back to her window where she heard a ticking noise. When she saw what was at her window, her eyes widened. "Erm- you know what mum, never mind I'm fine" Rose heard her mother mumble something before she walked away. Rose turned back to her window. Scorpius Malfoy was flying outside her window...

Rose opened it "Scorpius what the-"  
"Hello to you too" Scorpius grinned. He was sitting on his broomstick.  
Rose looked around outside of her window. "What are you doing here" She whispered  
"I missed you too much"  
Rose's face turned red "I missed you too" She bent over and kissed him. Scorpius broke the kiss after he almost fell of his broomstick "One sec" He climbed inside the room and dropped his broom on the floor. He kissed Rose and without breaking the kiss, he picked her up and dragged her to the bed. He went kissing her neck and sucked on her skin after he found a sweet spot. Rose gasped. After Scorpius finished his hickey and went back to kissing her lips, Rose flipped the two of them over so she was on top. She sat up, still on Scorpius's lap and took off her shirt. Scorpius's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a little. He sat up too with Rose still on his lap and threw his blouse on the floor too. He kissed a trail from her shoulder to her breasts. Rose gasped and went with her fingers through his hair. She slid her fingers down his torso to his belt and undid it. Her skirt and his pants were next and soon all of their clothes were lying on the floor.

 **the next morning**

Scorpius was the first one to wake up. He looked at Rose who was sleeping beside him in his arms. She was lying on her belly with her head turned to the side, resting on her arms and the blanket just over her bum. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head as he caressed her back. He gazed at her. Scorpius thought Rose was beautiful, with her long, red hair and her freckled skin. The way she moved and spoke... To Scorpius, Rose was beautiful in every possible way.

Scorpius was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Rose had woken up too.  
"g'morning" Rose yawned.  
Scorpius looked up at her "merry christmas"He said softly "did I wake you up?" He stopped caressing her back  
"merry Christmas, no, not at all. But don't stop, it's nice" Rose said sleepy before closing her eyes again.  
Scorpius smiled and went back caressing her back. "You know, Rosie, I think I can get used to waking up like this"  
Rose nodded and opened her eyes "I think I can too" She smiled and she kissed Scorpius.  
After a while she pulled away "I think everyone is still sleeping, come on, let's go have breakfast."

Rose and Scorpius walked down the stairs, Scorpius was in only his jeans because Rose had stolen his blouse (Which looked very cute on her even though it was too big for her.) When they got downstairs, Rose started baking eggs while Scorpius sat down and looked at her. "You really don't want me to help?" He asked  
Rose turned around "when have you ever baked an egg before?"  
"Well, once should be the first time, right?"  
"okay fine, get your ass over here then I'll teach you. And how hard can it be"  
Scorpius jumped out of his chair. Rose showed and explained how to do it and then it was Scorpius' turn.  
"Okay, so you carefully crack the egg on the side of the pan" He literally smashed the egg on the pan which caused ninety percent of the egg to end up next to the pan. "shit, well, at least there's a little bit of it in the pan" He said  
"Yeah, just as the egg-shell" Rose grinned. "Shut up" Scorpius laughed "erm, do you got some kitchen paper or something?" His hand was covered in egg. Rose laughed and handed him some paper to wipe off his hand after she tuned off the stove "What are you laughing at" He said quasi-serious. "Because you have seriously succeeded to mess up baking an egg" "Hey that's not funny!" Scorpius laughed "I bet there are loads of people who can't bake an egg"  
"uh huh, sure there are sweetheart" Rose said while swinging her arms around his neck "But let's keep the egg-baking to other people than you next time okay"  
"Shut up" Scorpius grinned. He swung his arms around her waist and pushed her against the stove.  
"Make me" Rose said defiant before Scorpius smashed his lips on hers.

Suddenly they heard something break. They pulled away from each other and looked at the source of the noise. In the doorway where Rose's dad and her uncle Harry. Her dad looked furious and had apparently dropped a plate on the floor which caused the noise. Her uncle Harry only looked shocked and looked like he didn't exactly know how to react. Her dad pulled his wand "What the bloody hell is he doing here"  
"Dad!" Rose screamed  
"Ron, calm down, put your wand away" her uncle said to calm her father  
Suddenly her aunt Hermione walked in. When she saw what was happening, she quickly stood in front of Rose's father. "Ronald! look at me! give me your wand" Hermione said calmly, she carefully took his wand out of her husband's hand. Without breaking eye contact with Rose's dad, she said: "Rose, take Scorpius with you and go to your room"  
"mum, I- "  
"To your room, now"

Rose grabbed Scorpius's hand and with tears in her eyes she ran upstairs. Once in her room, Rose slammed the door shut and sat against it on the floor with her head in her hands, tears flowing over her cheeks. "Why can't he just accept us" she sobbed  
Scorpius kneeled in front of her and took Rose's hands away from her face. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. Rose looked up at him "I'm so sorry"  
"don't be sorry. I don't care what your father or everyone else in your family thinks of me, I love you Rosie. And I will always do so. They can't change that, no one can change that. And maybe your father will accept me eventually, maybe not, but that won't make me stop loving you. To me, you are the only one that needs to be happy about us. That's all that matters. I love you and you love me and to me that's enough to survive a lifetime full of hate."  
Rose got tears in her eyes again, but not from sadness or anger this time. "I love you Scorpius" She said.  
"I love you too Rose"

Rose couldn't remember how long they kissed after that, but it was long, warm and passionate. They heard someone walking up the stairs "maybe it's better if you go now" Rose said when they broke the kiss. Rose wanted to give back Scorpius' blouse "keep it, I've got a sweater tied up at my broomstick, I'll survive" He winked. Rose smiled at him and after one final kiss, Scorpius flew away.

just then the door slammed open, her dad was standing there, calmer than before but still angry. "You are grounded young lady, and if I ever see you near that boy again I will make sure myself that he won't even be able to look at you, I will check the owl post, If there's any letter for that Malfoy kid in it, you'll be in big trouble." After saying that, he turned around and walked away leaving the door open. Rose walked towards the door and slammed it shut with all the power she had. She was sure the entire Burrow was awake now, but she couldn't care less.

* * *

 ** _a/n_** **damn, this one turned out to be extremely long, but at least you've got something to read. It ended so sad, even I think so. I'm sorry.**

 **what do you think of the story thus far?**

 **I'll try to write more often, really!**

 **please review!**

 **ps. I've added titles to the chapters, let me know what you think of them or if you know a better one!**


	10. I was made for loving you

_**a/n**_ **yay! tenth chapter!**

* * *

It was the worst week of Rose's life. Her dad wouldn't even look at her and even her mother barely talked to her. The only exciting thing that happened that week was when Lily and Victoire returned from Europe. And of course, Lily got grounded too.

So that's how Rose and Lily where doing chores on the last day before school while everyone else was playing outside in the snow.  
"So how was the concert" Rose asked Lily while they were doing the dishes.  
"O it was great. Really. But it was freezing so bad, you were practically forced to dance otherwise you would freeze to death"  
Rose chuckled. "well, at least you had fun. I've accomplished to ruin Christmas for grandma" "you didn't!" Lily gasped "really?"  
Rose nodded "yup, I was lucky I still got my Weasley sweater, everyone here is pissed at me"  
"not everyone, we still love you"  
"what do you mean 'we.' even Hugo despites me"  
"Hugo doesn't despites you Rose. He's your brother, he's just worried. And with 'we' I mean me and Albus and Lucy, everyone. screw all those adults who think they know better; You have to do a lot worse if you want to set us up. trust me"  
Rose smiled. She looked at Lily and she knew there was no good way to say thank you, but that they understood each other without saying anything.  
Suddenly aunt Ginny walked in. She sighted "okay, the two of you can stop pretending to be busy, go play outside."

Without a doubt, Rose and Lily rushed to get their coats and scarfs and went outside. As soon as they got outside, they got covered with snow.  
"finally, we thought you two would never leave the house again!" They heard Fred shouting.  
Rose laughed. She made a snowball and threw it right into his face.

They played in the snow for the next hour until everyone went inside to pack their stuff for school. The next few hours everyone was walking up and down the house. It was one big chaos which caused Rose to finally take her mind off of Scorpius. When they were finally done, it was already time for dinner. Grandma Weasley had made a comprehensive meal and (as always) it was delicious. Everyone was talking until it was 11 pm and everyone was send to bed.

Once in her bed, Rose thought of Scorpius again. She missed him so much. She missed his strong arms wrapped around her. She missed the way he would nuzzle his nose in her hair and speak kind words to her and call her Rosie. She missed his tender lips against hers. And his warm body next to her.  
She couldn't wait until it was tomorrow when she would finally see him again...

 **the next morning**

Rose got awakened by Lily. It felt way to early to get up. "go away" Rose groaned. She turned to the other side away from lily.  
"Rose it's time to get breakfast" Lily sighted "we gotta go to school"  
Rose groaned again "Fine, be there in a minute"  
"you better be, we're not gonna be late because of you" Lily said before walking out of the room. Rose never understood that whole 'morning-person' thing Lily had. Especially on school mornings. okay, it's Hogwarts, but still, it's school. with a lot of effort, Rose succeeded to get out of bed. She put on sweatpants and Scorpius's blouse and walking downstairs. She'd slept in it for the entire week, that's also why it barely smelled like him anymore, but she'd still wear it. As she walked into the dining room, she rubbed her eyes. "g'morning" she yawned. The entire morning Rose was very absent. She was constantly thinking of Scorpius and how she would finally see him again in less than two hours.

After an hour they finally arrived at the station. They ran into the wall between the platforms nine and ten and finally, they got on the platform nine and three quarters. Rose knew she promised herself that she wouldn't immediately go find Scorpius (for her dad's sake) but still she tried to look for him without someone noticing but he was nowhere to see. "Okay let's go you two! the train is almost leaving!" Her dad said to her and Hugo. Rose took her bag from the trolley and gave her mum and dad a stiff and uncomfortable hug. "bye!" she said before turning around trying to hold her tears and anger while she walked to the train. She wanted to look for Alice, but then she remembered that Alice was going earlier to Hogwarts with her dad. As Rose walked pass the compartments, trying to find an empty one, her bag got stuck behind the carpet. Rose cursed and pulled on the bag. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice behind her. "need some help with that?" Rose turned around and stood face to face to the beautiful smile and the grey eyes of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius!" Rose gasped. She abruptly dropped her bag on the floor and crashed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't noticed that the train started moving. "excuse me, you're blocking the hallway" They broke away from each other and looked to the side. There was a girl standing behind Rose's totally forgotten bag. "Uhm- yeah, I'm sorry" Rose stammered. She picked up her bag (which went a lot easier no she wasn't so upset anymore) and stepped aside so the girl could pass. After she was gone, Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and laughed.  
"good to see you again Rosie" Scorpius said with a smile.  
"good to see you too" Rose smiled back.  
"come on, let's find a better place than here." Scorpius said. He stuck out his hand and Rose took it. They walked past the compartments but they were all full so they had to stand at the train doors, Scorpius grabbed one of the handles on the ceiling and held Rose because she was to short to reach it. Rose swung her arms around his neck and went back kissing him. After a while she broke the kiss just so she could breathe and say

"I love you, Scorpius Malfoy"

* * *

 _ **a/n**_ **not much to say. just the same as always:**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**

 **3/10/2016**

 **Guys, my life is a mess atm and I sort of lost my vibe to write. I am not quitting this fanfic, I am just taking a break to sort everything out. I love you and I appreciate you so much and I'm so sorry for doing this.  
I don't know when I will start writing again but I hope very soon.**

 **See you in the future, kisses me.**


	11. what do you mean: studying on Saturday?

_**a/n:**_ **I'm back! I finally made it out of my writers block and I am SO SORRY for letting you wait this long. I really hope that I can make it up to you with a fic that is 2k long instead of that crappy stuff I usually write.**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

A week went by and life in Hogwarts went on like nothing had happened. Rose and Alice were walking outside during their free period. The snow had already started to melt but it was still cold. "There's something I need to tell you" Alice said, white clouds coming out of her mouth as she spoke. "Remember I told you I was going to this winter fest during the holidays?" She paused. Rose nodded. "Yeah, that one in France right?" She asked. Alice continued "So I met this boy, and I didn't really had a place to stay, I was just hoping I would have enough money to rent a motel room. But anyway" she said "At the end of the night I got pretty drunk and there was no way I could get to the motel without getting in serious trouble. So this boy took me home with him because he only lived like one block away." Rose looked shocked at Alice, when Alice noticed it, she yelled: "No, not like that! nothing happened!"  
"thank god" Rose said, but she still felt a little suspecious. "anyway, where was I" Alice continued "O right, so he took me in and since I was pretty wasted I fell asleep right away. The next morning he took care of me and told me I looked like a nice person who wouldn't brutally murder him in his sleep so I could stay at his place for the rest of the week. So we went to the concerts and afterparties together and really started to hang out. And apparently, he goes to Hogwarts too! He's a Ravenclaw!" She told Rose exitedly.  
"So that's the big, epic news that took you a week to tell me?" Rose asked, a little disappointed and relieved at the same time.  
"No, of course not you idiot, long story short; We hung out a lot and now we're dating."  
Rose stopped walking abruptly "What? You know each other for one week and you are already dating?" she gasped.  
"Well- I... We... well, yes"Alice stammered  
Rose stared at her with disbelieve for a second and started walking again when she started to feel the cold. "So, what's his name?"  
"His name is Darren Sigworth, He's a seventh year student and a Ravenclaw" Alice said like she'd practised it before.  
'Darren Sigworth' The name sounded so familliar to Rose, ad it didn't give her a good feeling. Rose, who felt Alice was waiting for her to say something, asked: "So where is this Darren guy? I haven't seen any boy snuggling with you this week, when can I meet him?"  
"Tomorrow actually! We're going to Hogsmeade together, you don't mind do you? I mean, I know we usually go together but you went a couple times with Scorpius too and-"  
"Alice" Rose cut her off. "It's okay, I'm probably not even going, I have tons of homework to do"

"Are you gonna do homework on a Saturday? Are you nuts?" Alice said astonished.  
Rose rolled her eyes. "I'm not nuts, I'm thinking forward, and let's go back inside I'm freezing my arse off"

 **The next morning**

"Rose, Rose wake up!" Rose felt someone shaking her arm, she groaned and opened her eyes but immediatly closed them again after she saw the devilish gift of light. "what do you want Alice" She yawned. "I'm off to Hogsmeade, just wanted to let you know. And it's ten o'clock, wake up you lazy arse" Alice said, still shaking Rose. Rose finally opened her eyes again and leaned on her elbows. "yeah, right, have fun with... what was his name again?" Rose asked, still half asleep. Alice rolled her eyes. "Darren, you sleepy head, so I'm off, see you tonight!" "uhuh"Is the only thing Rose could say before she collasped back onto her pillow. "some people" mumbled Alice before she stood up and left. After Alice left the room, Rose turned on her side and try to go back to sleep again, but despite the fact that she felt extremely tired, she couldn't go back to sleep. She always hated those moments and she really didn't understand how people could wake up this early.  
She sat straight and rubbed her eyes, now she was awake, she could just as easily get to work. After a shower and some breakast she felt a lot more awake and went to the library. Her she found some fifth-year students who looked like they were about to have a mental breakdown and some people who just had nothing better to do with their lives. Rose sat down and started reading, A few fourth-years were talking and Rose couldn't manage to focus on her work. aftertwo minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder. Rose jumped and turned around to find the deep gray eyes of Scorpius. "goodmorning" He smiled. "Damnit Scor! you scared me" "you should be used to it by now." he laughed while he grabbed a chair and sat next to her. Rose sighted and bent over to kiss him. "goodmorning" she said when she broke away "why are you even here" she asked. "I didn't feel like going to Hogsmeade and Alice told me you weren't going either, so I thought I'd check on you. What are you doing here"  
"Trying to study, but it isn't really working out that well and the common room is also stuffed, I think the seventh-years have planned something." Rose sighted. "Oh, that's right, there is this party in the Gryffindor common room for all the seventh-years from every house and since your common room is the biggest and the teachers can't know so that's why." Scorpius explained. Rose sighted, "great, so that means I will be locked out for the rest of the day" because she knew that, when the Gryffindors planned a party, it's better too stay away, for your own safety and sanity. "You can use our common room if you want to study, no one's there at the moment And I will stay with you in case someone gets annoying." Scorpius said.  
Rose looked up "really? what about you? won't you get bored?" Scorpius looked into her eyes for a moment "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" he eventually said with a smile. Rose packed her books and followed Scorpius to his dorms.

The common room was dark and had a lot of green. it had a chandelier that looked like a bunch of snakes and if something wasn't green, it was black. "good, no one's here, no one who can bother us" Scorpius dragged Rose to the couch and he lay down. "looks cute" Rose said while she looked around. "O shut up" Scorpius snickered. Rose smiled a walked towards the couch, she looked at Scorpius when she saw his legs on the couch "may I?" She asked. As a response Scorpius pulled his legs up. Rose sat down and Scorpius placed his legs over her lap. Rose smiled while she shook her head and took out her books.

Scorpius was staring at her. He always did that when she was studying. He would look at her for hours and only stop when she was done studying. "Don't you ever get bored of my face?" Rose said. She looked up to see that scorpius was lying with his hands behind his head and smiling at her. "Never" He said "Because everytime I look at you, it's like I'm seeing you for the very first time, and it makes me fall in love with you all over again. And I know it's cheesy, but I really don't care." Rose felt her heart flutter. She stuck out her hand, Scorpius grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. "you're a idiot, you know that?" Rose said smiling "and I love you for it"

A few minutes later Rose was lying in Scorpius' arms while reading her book, well, she was looking at her book but her mind was at Scorpius' hot breath against her neck and his soft pecks on her skin. She put her book down when she decided that today wasn't going to be much more studying and snuggled more into Scorpius' arms.

 **two hours later**

"MALFOY"  
Rose and Scorpius quickly shot upright on the couch. Rose felt a little desoriented. She blinked a few times before she realised where she was. They must've fallen asleep on the couch together.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE"

Rose looked at the source of the noise and saw Scorpius' friends and some other Slytherin standing in front of them. "What do you think this is you twat" She heard from behind her. "A Gryffindor? In the Slytherin common room? Are you out of your fucking mind!?" It was Theodore Nott. "Dude we've talked about this." Scorpius sighted, he got up from the couch and walked over to the group.

"Yeah, and we came to an agreement that you wouldn't do this in front of us" Nott said with eyes that could kill.

"You walked in on us! How could I have possibly known that you would suddenly be here" Scorpius started to get angry now too.

"This is the common room Scorpius! How stupid are you!"

"Oh screw you" And with that Scorpius grabbed Rose's hand and her things and walked to his empty dorm. He slammed the door shut and put some clothes and books in his bag. "Come on" He said and grabbed Rose's hand again. "Scorpius wait!" Scorpius turned around.  
"What did Nott mean when he said that you made an agreement with him"  
"Not now okay?" Scorpius breathed heavily.  
"Yes now!" Rose yelled "Scorpius talk to me!"  
Scorpius looked at her, and for the first time that week, Rose could really look at his face. He looked stressed, he looked tired, no, not tired, he looked exhausted. Rose held his face and caressed his cheek with her thumb. Then, out of nowhere, he hugged her, he held her thight and sobbed quietly on her shoulder. Rose held him and buried her face in his neck. She felt a little overwhelmed but caressed his head and tried to calm him.  
"let's get out of here, okay?" She whispered softly. Scorpius stood up and rubbed his eyes. "yeah, yeah let's do that" He said hoarse. Rose carefully grabbed his hand and quickly guided them through the common room. They walked upstairs in silence and stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "But- the party" Scorpius said. "th dorms are not that far, we'll survive."

When the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, they walked against a wall of sounds. Music, voices, people playing drinking games, and it was so loud. They'd probably put a cast on the portrait because otherwise the entire castle would be hearing this. "Come on!" Rose yelled over the music to Scorpius. She dragged him to her dorm after putting a spell on the stairs so they wouln't disappear and turn into a slide when Scorpius would step on them. The dorm was completely abandoned but the sound of the party behind the door was still very hearabable.

Rose pulled Scorpius on her bed and closed the curtains. As soon as the last curtain closed, the sounds from the party faded away. When she turned to Scorpius, she found him already half asleep. She lay down next to him and held his head against her chest. She felt Scorpius arms embracing her.

"don't worry, I've got you" Was the last thing she whispered before they both dozed off.

* * *

 ** _a/n:_** **damn. That was such a relieve. I think I found my 'spirit' back to write now I've started again and stuff.**

 **Yeah...**

 **Love y'all and as always:**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
